halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A778/Verina Iweala
--A778 01:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) the guy i have edit my stuff hasn't gotten to it yet. plus it's not done yet so yeah. --A778 01:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) could have fooled me --A778 01:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) it isn't 3 spartans and one ODST it is 3 spartans that have several ODST backing them up BTW check spartan 278 page to get more of the story. --A778 01:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) i sent a message explaining this in an email but it must not have been sent --A778 02:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) there are many cases where ODST worked with Spartans without getting in each others way outside of games. plus nothing ever said spartans ever had agenst ODST. --A778 02:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ok i do need to read them then --A778 02:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC)there are examples in legends where ODST found respect for Spartans --A778 02:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) there were hundreds of Spartans and more ODST so it is believable that at least the Spartans or ODST could get past the riavalry and work togather. Another thing I think Buck and his squad wouldn't slow down Spartans --A778 03:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) in my piont of view spartan IIIs are very similar to ODST but they are still assigned with Spartan IIs. --A778 03:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) BTW have you read the updated page it is still in progress but i have tried to fix what you talked about. --A778 03:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) plus check Alex-278 page as well :I'm sorry - but your arrogance is overwhelming. Your points were disproved, yet you continued to ignore it, and claim that the examples were not "relevant" - despite the fact primary canon disproves your points. And then you have the nerve to attempt to leave the conversation, by having people state their opinions on your talk page. I'm just telling you know, you have a rude shock awaiting you should you continue doing this on talkpages. Spartan J73 05:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys!!! I'm the guy that edits A778's pages. The main reason, I made the original article Spartan-278 is from, and A778 just branched from that because 278 was based off of him. So let me say this, I read everything and am planning to work on it. For the Gutsy guy: A778 decided to put that they are a perminant team. I did not. I planned on having it so they just end up going on the same missions together (sometimes), and due to the fact Alex-278 befriended the group of ODST (somehow), they decided to team up during the missons they shared. However, it's not permenant. They still go seperate ways after, Alex just ends up visiting Verina sometimes (wink wink, nodd nodd). And like the one guy said, its not a close team either. Alex works as the muscle while the ODST work as the backup to pick off what Alex missed. Well, I hope that cleared some things up. If you need me, go on my talk page. Also, check out my article spartan-273. I have a thing on it for people to review on it, but nobody does. I want to add it to the article of the month thing, but I want some feedback first. So, yeah. I hope I cleared some things up. --A778 11:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC)I talk to him in real life about this stuff or use Email. the things i write are my own i just have bad grammer and also don't know as much about halo. so if i mess up he tells me or fixes it himself.